Finn vs. Scott
Sketch-1563575121957.png|Electricpineapple2728 Description Adventure Time vs. Scott Pilgrim. The season 3 premiere introduces two average looking, but skilled fighters. Introduction Boomstick: If you ever wanted to identify someone as a skilled fighter, you'd probably keep an eye out for scars, masses of weapons, and plenty of muscles. Wiz: But there are times when a fighter, no matter how skilled, would look no different from you or me. Boomstick: Like Finn, the Hero and Champion of Ooo. Wiz: And Scott Pilgrim, the best fighter in the Province. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Finn Wiz: Created as an after product of the Great Mushroom War, the Land of Ooo is a place full of wonder, magic, and of course danger. However, it was devoid of one thing; humans. Boomstick: All apart from one; one of Ooo's greatest champions and humans, Finn. *Background **Full Name: Finn Mertens **Age: 17 **Height: 5’10 **Hero of Ooo **Adopted by dogs **Swallowed a computer Wiz: Even at a young age, Finn's life was anything but uneventful. When he was just a baby, his father had to leave him on a raft in order to both outmaneuver an evil group led by an tiger-riding old lady and defeat a giant karate chopping robot. No, I am not making this up. Boomstick: Good news was, his dad was pretty resourceful, and was able to defeat the giant robot. Bad news was, baby Finn was left stranded on the raft, eventually washing up on the Land of Ooo, and after taking a boom-boom on a leaf, was adopted into a family of talking British Bull Dogs. And I'm not making this up either. Wiz: And Finn couldn't have been adopted into a more fitting family, since both Joshua and Margret where expert detectives and hunters of evil. So when he was less that 13 years old, Finn set his sights on being a hero to help out others, alongside his shape-shifting adopted dog brother, Jake. Boomstick: Man, you never realize just how crazy Adventure Time is until you actually list down all the craziness. Wiz: Indeed, and Finn is every bit as crazy as Ooo itself. He possesses superhuman strength and durability, so much so that he can wrestle with monsters many times his own size, and take a good deal of punishment before tiring out. Popup: Finn has also gained immunity to electricity. Boomstick: Finn's also a master swordsman, having been trained by a gumball machine robot, and to that end, has gotten his hands on a lot of swords. *Weapons **Golden Sword **Root Sword **Demon Blood Sword **Grass Sword **Demon Sword **Robot Arm Wiz: Whilst Finn has often lost these swords to some very bizarre circumstances, that doesn't mean we should completely ignore them. There's the Demon Blood Sword, the Golden Sword and his latest addition, the Demon Sword. Boomstick: But my personal favorite is the Grass Sword; it enhances Finn's movements so that he moves so fast, his can create complex carvings of nearly anything in less than a second. And just for extra awesomeness, he has a robot arm with dozens of different features, like a rock drill or a weed whacker! Wiz, why can't your robot arm do that? Wiz: Because I'm a scientist, not a gardener, and it could if I wanted it to! Boomstick: Sure you could. *Feats **Faster than Jake, who dodged a laser beam **Shattered a giant ruby **Withstood being launched from Mars to Ooo **Prevented the Gum War **Has survived attacks from giant monsters **Tricked the Fight King **Defeated Ice King, Lich, Magic Man, Darren Wiz: Ugh...back on topic, Finn has accomplished a lot in his hero career. He's saved the world at least three times over, rescued dozens of kidnapped princesses, and engaged omnicidal beings in close quarters combat. Boomstick: He's strong enough to lift a tree and wield it like a club, and once shattered a gigantic ruby with a single hit. Wiz: Taking into account the MOH strength of a ruby and comparing it to Finn's height, then Finn must have struck with a force of over 1200 tons. What's more, he's incredibly fast as well, being able to keep up with his brother Jake, who once dodged a laser beam from their friend-turned-foe Tree Trunks. Popup: In the storyboards, this attack is officially called a laser beam. Boomstick: The only thing truly holding Finn back throughout his exploits was often his own impulsiveness and tendency to over-exert himself. Wiz: But the people of Ooo can rest easy, knowing that Finn the Human will always be there to protect them. Scott Wiz: Scott Pilgrim was your average Toronto citizen; constantly slacking, possessing a lack of ambitions and living in his own little world day after day. Boomstick: Ah, living the dream. Wiz: But in spite of these...less than worthwhile character traits, there was one area in which Scott always worked hard; the quest for love. *Background **Full Name: Scott Pilgrim **Age: 24 **Height: 5’11 **Dating Ramona Flowers **Lead guitarist of two bands **Blames his hair for a breakup Boomstick: And take it from a guy who's been married at least once, Scott didn't have it easy. His first girlfriend went on to change her name to one of the Seven Deadly Sins, and then he broke up with his next one without even telling her. Wiz: A tad bit uncouth to say the least, and then he went and did it again with his third girlfriend. Boomstick: Since most people say that the third times the charm, you'd think Scott would stop looking for girlfriends by now because, come on, you struck out three times in a row. But nope, he found himself a fourth love interest in the form of the lovely Ramona Flowers, who was every bit as mysterious as her job; delivering packages for Amazon. Wiz: Wait, why is that job so mysterious? Boomstick: Well, they can do next day delivery, definitely meaning something supernatural is going on over there. Anyway, Scott was able to make a good first impression on Ramona, and they started up a relationship. Wiz: But turns out there was one problem; Ramona's dating history was even more bizarre than Scott's, having gone out with no less than 7 different people. Well, technically 8, but that's beside the point. Boomstick: And with these Evil-Exes joining together to ruin Ramona's future love-life, Scott was forced to battle against them. *Techniques **Super Attack **Bass Guitar **Tech Attacks **Reversal **Air Juggle **Power of Love **Power of Understanding Wiz: Surprisingly, he was actually well adapted to taking them on, possessing an impressive attribute for fighting with techniques ripped straight out of Street Fighter. Boomstick: He can punch foes with uppercuts, perform a spinning kick, or attack them with 64 punches in mid-air. Popup: Scott once obtained an extra life, but it was used up in his battle against Gideon. Wiz: He can even utilize his guitar to send out damaging waves of sound, but in terms of more practical weapons, the Powers of Love and Understanding gifts him with two massive swords that are not only effective weapons but can also restore his stamina and heal his injuries. Boomstick: Now that's what I'm talking about! Weapons that both hurt and heal. *Feats **Survived being launched at a church tower **Tricked Lucas Lee **Smashed apart robots **Resurrected after being stabbed through the heart **Can take Todd Ingram by surprise **Made use of the Subspace Highway numerous times **Defeated Todd, Roxy, Nega-Scott, Gideon Wiz: And it's not easy to hurt Scott either, considering he got launched into a cathedral's point and only got a little dazed. By estimating how long he took getting launched their, plus the distance and his own weight, then this impact should have equaled 133 tons of force. Boomstick: And on the VS wiki, one of Ramona's Evil Exes could travel at speeds of Mach 2100+ according to ThePerpetual, and Scott is capable of keeping pace with him. Wiz: Scott certainly is formidable, but he has his own share of shortcomings, like his lack of real strategic thinking and his own personal hang-ups, mainly his inability to actually learn from his past mistakes. Boomstick: So sad, but now I've gotta run; I'm going to see what happens when I stick my tongue into an electrical socket for the third time this week! Wiz: Don't try that at home kids, but it goes without saying that when the dust finally cleared, it was Scott Pilgrim who had gained victory over the League of Evil-Exes. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle Within Lee's Palace, Sex Bob-Omb had just finished their latest song to the small crowd gathered in front of them, with Scott Pilgrim stringing out one last note on his guitar. Scott: Thank you everyone! Hope you've had a nice time! A few murmurs and light applause arose from the audience, as well as a comment from someone; ?: Eh, not as good as the Scream Queens. Scott's head snapped around to focus on the teenaged boy with a robotic arm and bear hat who had spoken. Scott: What? The crowd backed away from Finn. Finn: Well, my friend has her own band, and I think I prefer her music over yours. There was a moment of silence, and then Scott pointed a finger at Finn; Scott: Your crime again humanity shall not go unpunished! Prepare to fight for your life! Finn: Sure, I love fighting. Scott tossed aside his guitar, leapt off the stage and charged at Finn with a punch, and the latter leapt over the attack. FIGHT! After passing underneath Finn, Scott turned back around and leapt at the newly-landed Finn with a kick, which Finn countered via grapping his leg and throwing him away. As Scott skidded back on his feet, Finn closed the distance and swung a punch at him; Scott blocked the attack with his forearm, before fighting back with two punches, a straight jab and an uppercut, both of which Finn dodged before unleashing a forward punch. Scott blocked this attack by crossing his arms across his face, before lashing out with a sweeping kick to knock Finn off his feet; as he was suspended in the air, Scott punched downwards, his fist connecting with Finn's gut and knocking him into the ground. The impact caused Finn to bounce away, but he rolled back to his feet quickly and leapt at Scott, scoring a strike across his cheek that stunned Scott long enough for Finn to repeat the leaping action twice, getting hits on Scott's back and stomach. However, his fourth attempt for a punch was blocked by Scott, who then used his reversal technique and struck Finn in the face, before lashing out with a roundhouse kick which sent Finn skidding backwards. Finn smashed into the bar, denting the area of impact slightly, before Scott chopped downward with his hand. Finn rolled to the side to avoid the attack as it caused further damage to the bar, before striking with his robot arm, which Scott caught a hold off, before blinking surprise. Scott: Wait, you have a robot arm? That's so cool! Finn: Oh...thanks! He smiled awkwardly, before rolling backwards and using Scott's grip on his hand to bring him forward so that he could flip Scott over him, sending him flying. Scott landed and rolled into a kneeling position, he dodged to the side as Finn dashed at him and attacked with a double kick. As he missed, Finn skidded on his feet and leapt at Scott with a double-fisted strike downwards right onto Scott's head. Finn flipped backwards off the attack to land on his feet, two exchanging one punch after the other, and the other blocking each punch directed at them. Eventually, Finn broke past Scott's defenses and struck him with a powerful punch to the face, resulting in Scott flying back, but before he got far, Finn seized a hold of his leg and pulled him forward, bringing him back into range to punch him in the face, smashing him into the ground and throwing up a cloud of dust. After a moment, Scott leapt backwards from the dust cloud, before Finn pounced from it as well; Scott ducked under his punch and performed one of his Tech Attacks, an upwards punch that launched Finn into the air, before following it up with his Air Juggle, dealing 63 punches to him before delivering a 64th one that sent Finn flying towards the stage. The other members of Sex Bob-Omb scattered off the stage as Finn crashed into the drum set. He looked up to see Scott leap into the air, summoning his sword to his hand, and Finn reached behind him to seize the biggest drum and hurl it as his approaching foe. Scott slashed through the drum, but his eyes widened as he saw that Finn had drawn his Root Sword, their blades clashing together and throwing up sparks. Finn pushed against the lock and forced Scott to land back on his feet, before the two dashed towards the other, their blades clashing together numerous times. Finn then slashed horizontally in a wide arc, forcing Scott to duck to avoid being beheaded as the cymbals behind him were cut in two. In retaliation, Scott slashed downwards, the blade embedding into the ground as Finn stepped to the side to avoid it. His opponent vulnerable, Finn unleashed a barrage of slashes that cut Scott numerous times across the chest and pushing him back several steps. Scott clutched the collection of wounds on his chest before glaring at Finn. Stowing away his sword, he instead busted out his guitar and strummed out a rift which sent out a wave of sound at Finn. The sound blast struck Finn, which began to drive him backwards, but he was able to cross him arms to brace against the blast and plant his feet to stop himself being pushed off the stage. With a burst of strength, Finn hurled his Root Sword directly at Scott, which struck the guitar, much to Scott's dismay. Finn straightened back up and cracked his knuckles, prompting Scott to turn and begin to climb up the stage lightning structure, with Finn following him in hot pursuit. Standing on top the area supported by one of the pillars, Finn stared down Scott, who was standing on the pillar opposite to him at a 45 degree angle. Finn: Got you now! Scott grinned and drew out his second sword, his wounds healing in a shine of light. Scott: Wanna bet? He suddenly dashed all the way around the square shaped stage lightning structure, and even past Finn as he attempt to punch Scott as he dashed past him. After completing the dash and sliding under the punch, Scott came to a stop on top of the original pillar and raised three fingers for a countdown. Scott: Three...two...one. The series of slashes he left across the stage lightning made themselves known before the entire structure, save for the pillar Scott stood on, collapsed. Scott: Down you go! Finn let out a yell as the structure came apart around him, sending him tumbling down; but mid-fall, he planted his feet on one of the cut up pieces and launched himself upwards to where Scott was standing. Finn: Gotcha! Before the panicked Scott could react, Finn punched him across the face, following it with a strike to the gut, before converting his robotic arm into a rock drill and upper cutting Scott into the air. Not yet finished, Finn leapt up and flip-kicked Scott downwards, smashing him into the ground. Scott stumbled to his feet, completely dazed from the impact; he was unable to recover fast enough to react to Finn bearing down at him with his Demon Sword drawn. Finn landed and swung his sword downwards, slicing Scott in half down the middle, the two parts of him falling to the side as blood spurted out from the massive wounds. Finn straightened back up and flicked the sword to clear the blood off it. Finn: So...who's on next? KO! Finn is thrown face first out of Lee's Palace as Ramona Flowers walks in looking for Scott, and blanches at his remains. Outcome Boomstick: Mathematical! Wiz: Scott may have been the best fighter in the province, but Finn's time as the Hero of Ooo has helped him to showcase his superior abilities. Boomstick: Finn possessed more extensive training and techniques to draw upon, and his physical feats simply blew Scott away. Wiz: Scott could react fast enough to take Todd by surprise, who could maneuverer himself at Mach 2100+, but that's not really much compared to Finn, who is capable of keeping pace with his friend Jake, and he once dodged a light speed laser beam. And quite frankly, scaling Scott to Todd is a bit too hasty, since Todd rearly wasn't going all out against Scott. Popup: Even if Scott had his extra life in the battle, Finn’s speed meant he could likely dodge a sneak attack, and he is versed with foes who have come back from the dead such as skeletons. Boomstick: Scott was fairly strong, able to hit with a force of 25 tons to damage robots, but Finn once smashed a giant ruby with 1200+ tons of force, well over 48 times stronger, and more than enough to hurt Scott, who's best durability feat was surviving 133 tons of force from smashing into that cathedral. So yeah, Finn definitely had what it took to put Scott down. Wiz: And on the flipside, Scott couldn't really do anything to hurt Finn either, considering he withstood being launched from Mars to Ooo, or Earth, by a Martian device, and landed without the use of the other such device. Taking into account the length of Finn's first trip to Mars via this machine, and estimating his weight for a normal teenager, then Finn must have been able to withstand an impact of 170 megatons of force. Popup: Although Finn was surrounded by a purple bubble before landing, the fact his outstretched fist still hurt Magic Man without moving it himself shows there is still momentum and thus an impact force. Boomstick: So with Finn's greater strength, speed and durability, Scott really didn't have what it took to clinch victory. He was all but Finn-ished. Wiz: The winner is Finn the Human. Next Time Powers of telekinesis Empowered by trauma Eleven vs. Carrie Trivia *The connection between Finn and Scott is that they are both skilled swordsmen and fighters who comes from series that have been inspired by video game genres; Adventure Time is based on old fashioned adventure games and Scott utilizes fighting game-esque moves. Furthermore, both have been unlucky in terms of romance *This would have been in 2D *If this battle had original music it would have been called 'Adventuring Pilgrim', which uses the title of Finn's series in conjunction with Scott's last name whilst also referring the fact that the term pilgrim refers to people who take long journeys Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:'Comic Books vs. Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019